1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device refers to all types of devices which can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics; an electro-optical device, a light-emitting display device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device are all semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attention has been focused on a technique of manufacturing a transistor with the use of a semiconductor thin film formed over a substrate having an insulating surface. The transistor is applied to a wide range of semiconductor electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) and an image display device (also simply referred to as display device). A silicon-based semiconductor material is widely known as a material for a semiconductor thin film applicable to a transistor. As another material, an oxide semiconductor material has been attracting attention.
For example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 disclose a technique of manufacturing a transistor with the use of zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide as an oxide semiconductor and using the transistor as a switching element of a pixel or the like of a display device.